moonlit_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Four
Adderfang stood on the bank of the stream, noticing the stepping stones ahead that marked the nearing of the Moor. The wind was strong and slicked his fur to the sides easily, the scent of the moors, cats and rabbits hitting his nose as he wrinkled it in disgust. ' '"I almost forgot how empty the Moor Cat's territory is," Tigerfrost murmured, half to himself. Is he just going to recall memories all day? ''Adderfang wondered as he stared down at the small dark tabby. Within a few heartbeats a patrol consisting of Nightbreeze, Brightclaw and Sheepcloud were poundering down the brow of the hill. ' '"What are you doing in the middle of our territory?" Sheepcloud questioned. He must have been the leader of the patrol. "I thought you learned how to respect borders, Pine Cats." Roseheart cowered slightly while Tigerfrost dipped his head. ' '''"We do not mean any harm to the Moor or your cats," Tigerfrost told him reassuringly. "Silverfeather wanted us to check on the Moor to make sure you were okay." "Everything is fine," Brightclaw answered, his ears flicking as he held a look of suspicion on his face. Nightbreeze circled the cats, her sleek and well-groomed black fur sticking onto her bony structure. "You can go now. Thistlefang will claw your ears off!" And there goes the idea of the Moor Cats turning more peaceful than the River Cats. "Can we check just to be sure?" Roseheart asked.' "No, you may not. Get lost!" Ryewhisker, the deputy of the Moor, was charging down the hill looking angrier than a cat having his tail stepped on. Adderfang instantly shrunk. The ginger-patched tom had often scared him during Gatherings just by his stare. "You Pine Cats are always so nosey!" ' '"We can't leave," Tigerfrost answered, calm as the gentliest of waves lapping against the shore. "Silverfeather sent us to check on your Group. It's only a fact we're caring for your Group." Ryewhisker let out a snort of disbelief. "And you think we can't look after ourselves? We don't need your help. And how do we know you're not planning on launching an attack behind our backs?" The Moor patrol looked around. ''' ''These cats are dumber than the hares that run about their territory! Adderfang commented to himself. "Ryewhisker, we should stop being so hostile," Nightbreeze mewed. "I hardly doubt these cats--the weakest of the Pine--would dare ambush us."' "That's what we believed when Mud came," Ryewhisker grunted. "He sent Swooping Eagle and Ashcloud here and the two of them managed to almost destroy us before the rest of them came." "The Cats of the Pine are one of our allies," Brightclaw reminded. "We have many friends from there. It's Mud we should be worried about, not them. They wouldn't dare attack us unless we did it to them." ' '"It's true," Sheepcloud agreed. "We should let them do their duty before chasing them out without showing gratitude. What harm could they possibly do to us?" "I don't know, maybe steal our fresh-kill?" Ryewhisker growled. ' '"Stop being so protective of the Moor. That's what Thistlefang should be doing. Besides the Pine have always been kind to us. They even let us hunt in their territory when we were suffering badly last leaf-bare, for Sky Cat's sake!" ' '"Fine," Ryewhisker muttered. "But if I catch any of you doing something shifty for my liking, I'm chasing you all out with scars you'll remember for seasons." "We'll take that then," Tigerfrost agreed. Mouse-brain! That's letting Ryewhisker rake his claws over our pelts and killing us! ''"Thank you, Ryewhisker, for coming around." ' '''"Shut up," the deputy muttered as he invited the cats over the stepping stones. "Now hurry up!" Adderfang watched as Roseheart and Tigerfrost easily went over the stones to the other side. He followed them, almost slipping, and was surprised at how wet the stones were. "I'm surprise you didn't fall in," Tigerfrost joked once he reached the surface. "Now come on. We mustn't irritate Ryewhisker by staying here." Adderfang sighed as he followed his campmates up the steep hill, his legs sore as he felt exhausted from climbing up it. ' '"How slow can you go?" Ryewhisker called with annoyance. "Hurry up!" "Ryewhisker's in a very bad mood," Brightclaw whispered to Adderfang as he fell in beside him. "In fact, you could almost assume a badger sat on him in his dreams!" ' '"No wonder he's a grouch!" ' '"And sadly I have to put up with him, being a Moor Cat." Brightclaw let out a sigh. "So how is everything in the Pine? I assume everything's been good for you so far?" ' '"Yeah," Adderfang answered. "These Visitors have come and Fallenpetal scared me for a heartbeat. Those cats were apparently former members of the Pine. Tigerfrost never seems to shut up about recalling old memories." "I'd probably be nostalgic, too, if I were him," Brightclaw admitted. "Things haven't been so good in the Moor, admittedly. Mud was threatening us again and almost killed Nightbreeze for whatever reason. Rubble managed to catch an eagle that was threatening us." "Wow!" Adderfang was wide-eyed. "That's impressive!" Brightclaw nodded in agreement. "I thought he was joking when he was bragging to me about it. When I realized he wasn't I couldn't believe I wasn't actually dreaming." ' '"Arrgh!" Brightclaw tried supressing a mrrow of laughter as Adderfang was caught in the prickly thorns of the gorse barrier that surrounded the Moor's camp. He almost fell, yowling and hissing as he tried getting the thorns that were tangled up in his pelt off. "My fur!" "You'd think you've never gone through a gorse barrier before," Brightclaw commented. "Have fun trying to get your fur back to normal!" ' '"Hey!" ''' ''"Stop acting like kits!" Ryewhisker roared. "You're in the camp and you're not kits. Quit acting like one!" Adderfang bowed his head, feeling terrified on the inside. "Sorry!" he apologised. "Stupid Pine Cats," the tom muttered as he carried on ahead. Many cats were staring at as though they hadn't seen them before. He felt slightly awkward as he stood by his campmates. Ryewhisker had gone off to collect Thistlefang and returned with the tom in a few heartbeats, both looking equally hostile. '' ''"Why are you here?" Thistlefang demanded. "Don't you know where your own camp is?" '' '''"We do," Adderfang answered, trying to sound confident to the Moor leader. "Silverfeather sent us to see how the Moor Cats were doing because she was getting worried there might be something wrong." "We are perfectly capable of looking after ourselves," Thistlefang spat. "Pathetic. And you'd rather listen to a healer than your own leader? Shows how much Pine Cats listen to Fallenpetal." He leaned forward, his nose touching Adderfang's. "Get out of our territory or else, little cat, we'll shred you. The Moor can survive without you stupid Pine Cats." Tigerfrost nodded. "Very well, Thistlefang. We shall leave right now." ' '"That you shall." ' '"Come on. We better leave. Thistlefang doesn't need us bothering him." Adderfang looked over his shoulder as he walked away with his campmates, Thistlefang's fur bristling as he let out a hiss. "Adderfang!" "Coming!" Adderfang answered as he caught up. "Those cats sure are a hostile bunch!" ' '"They sound like cats that have recently been attacked by rogues or at least bothered by them," Roseheart mewed. "I've never seen Moor cats look so ruffled like that!" ' '"We shouldn't worry about them otherwise Thistlefang will shred us like he says he would," Tigerfrost answered. "We must be only concerned with our own safety and make sure they don't threaten us." "We should be heading over to the River," Roseheart told the two toms. "Silverfeather will be disappointed if she finds out we haven't checked on them." "I'm not risking my fur going to the Cats of the River," Tigerfrost answered. ' '"Me neither," Adderfang agreed. "The Moor cats were hostile and I don't really want to see what the River cats are like. We should just leave them." "And lie to Silverfeather?" Roseheart questioned. "She's my mentor! Sky Cats knows what she'll do if she finds out I haven't treated Redwillow's illness!" ' '"She won't find out," Adderfang assured. "We can just pretend we went there and Frostleaf gave us a big thank you and tried rewarding us with fish." ' '"Yuck!" Tigerfrost shuddered, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "I tried a fish out of the river once. It was so horrible! I don't see why the River Cats enjoy eating them so much. I'd end up starving if I was one of the River Cats." "I've never had fish before and I don't think I'd ever try one in my life." "It's one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made." The dappled sunlight and shade he had felt on his pelt wasn't as strong once he padded beneath the pine trees of his Group's territory. He felt glad to be away from the Moor, though the scent of the Moor Cats still clung to his fur. The rustling of leaves and birdsongs could be heard as they went deeper into their own territory. Beyond the undergrowth, the sharp scents of prey hit his nose freshly; birds, squirrels and mice being some of them. A blackbird erupted from a hazel bush when Adderfang had been running around in his territory, and was startled. ''' '''He landed awkwardly; his hind paws slipped from beneath him as he fell onto his back in a pile of browning leaves, yowling as he thrashed his legs about in the pile, the leaves rustling until he finally stood. Roseheart and Tigerfrost were staring at him with amusement glittering their eyes. ''The dead tree! 'He noticed the dead tree lying ahead on the ground and immediately knew he was home. "Race you to the camp!" he challenged, scooting off into the undergrowth. He was aware Tigerfrost and Roseheart were behind him, but Tigerfrost, his legs being longer for a small cat, easily overtook him. Wow, he's fast! ''Adderfang felt determined to win as the slight gust of wind stirred his pelt. He skidded to the side, ruffling several leaves as his paws were slipping, and he pushed forward to go faster down the slope that led to the entrance of the camp.' '''Tigerfrost began stopping ahead to greet Tallcloud, who was guarding the entrance to the camp that was under the protection of thorns and tangles of brambles. Adderfang joined the two toms. "You're tried," Tallcloud commented. "Did it take a lot of effort to head to the Moor?"' "No," Roseheart answered for him. "He was running around the territory as if it was his first time being out. We ended up racing here!" ' '"That must have been fun." ''' '''Tigerfrost nodded before porceeding through the thorns; Adderfang and Roseheart followered after the tom but before he had entered the barrier, he mewed to the tall brown-and-white tom, "Have fun on guard duty!" Trees hung into the camp to stop most of the sunlight from hitting it, but it was still there to lighten the camp up. "How was Redwillow? And the Moor Cats?" Silverfeather questioned as she met up with the three cats. ' '"The Moor Cats were fine and so were the River Cats. Redwillow's doing great," Roseheart lied though Adderfang could easily sense her guilt. ''Let's hope Silverfeather doesn't find out otherwise we'll be crowfood. ''"They didn't really need our help and Frostleaf . . . Frostleaf wanted to say thank you for getting involved with the River." "That's good!" Silverfeather purred. "But you three look exhausted. What have they been doing to you?" "We were having a race," Adderfang panted. "It was fun!" ''' ''"Yes, and we got to see Adderfang being startled by a blackbird," Tigerfrost purred. "We had some fun while going out which was a good thing. I never thought being back at the Pine would end up being fun." ''Just stop with the memories!' "I think I might convince Lionclaw to let us stay here."' Category:Chapters Category:Adderfang's POV Category:Story